Sleepless
by babyflare
Summary: *~*COMPLETED*~* Sora is dating Matt but she has strong feelings for Tai. Will Sora remain together with Matt or start a new relationship with Tai?? R+R to find out!!!
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Digimon or the series  
If I did.. I'd change the Sorato to Taiora   
Please enjoy what u read and review later ...  
  
  
  
It was late at night and the stars ruled the black sky. Not aware that a young boy was watching them. Through a clear window in has room; 14-year-old Tai Kamiya had his eyes captured on the star's bright gleam. For several months now, Tai was unable to fall asleep. Yet when dawn was at its peak, he would not feel at all tired. Every night, he found himself looking at the stars. Thinking, wondering of the same person.  
Tai let out a deep sigh and whispered quietly, "Out of all the guys why Matt?" The young boy left his position from the windowsill and effortlessly got into bed. His eyes remained open, still thinking. Tai's burning desire was to kill Matt. Yes, it sounded brutal, Tai knew that and tried so much to ignore it, but it was a feeling that lived within him.   
The sky rumbled and a few sleepless hours later, Tai had to face his rival, his enemy.... Matt. "Hey Tai. What's up? You seem bummed." The question Tai didn't mind but Matt's arm around Sora.. Well u know  
At noon, Tai didn't know what burned more; the sun's scorching hot rays or the fact Sora was with Matt.  
Tai knew he couldn't do anything about it. Everyday, it seemed Satan himself, was mocking him of his misery. Tai would gladly surrender his life to see Sora happy.. From afar it seemed indeed Sora was happy with Matt.  
He was no longer needed in her life.  
Wallowing in his own self-pity for not telling the only girl he ever wanted, his feelings, was like a trident protruding through his heart. Painkillers couldn't stop the agony that Taichi had lived throughout his whole entire life. The only alternative that would stop the throbbing pains is to face death...by suicide.  
It would only last a second if not any shorter. Then all his pain would all go away forever. Reality came back to ham as the drone of the school bell echoed throughout the entire the school. Math was a blur when the teacher had called on him at least 6 times. After his mind was set on his coming fate, Tai had selected the roof of his apartment building; all he needed now was courage.  
The final class of the day would be Tai's last. It was health and   
The current topic was 'Discovering Relationships'. He took a glimpse of the picture shown in his textbook. It filled him with painful memories and emotions from the past. The photograph was taken of a young couple, holding hands. Posed together in happiness. Tai looked ahead of him and saw Matt and Sora. It seemed the picture was as identical as them.  
Tai shut his textbook and tried to fight the dreadful images that flashed in his mind. He now wanted his demise to be sooner, he couldn't   
stand the pain any longer. He gasped out of his trance as the final bell rang it's last tone. Behind Tai's locker door, hung a bracelet. Sora had made that bracelet for Tai, he remembered it, she gave it to him right before to digivices fell on earth.  
Deep in his locker, away from the mess and pandemonium laid a picture. It was so simple, yet Tai had forgotten about it. It was an ordinary photograph. They were both young, sometimes Tai wanted to remain young. No stress, no pressure just free of everything.  
Tai flipped the picture over to find a prior message from Sora:  
Tai, you are such a good friend. You've always been there for me from day one. If was time was impossible, you always made time for me. I wish I could repay you. But, I do promise you this, Taichi Kamiya, I will always be there for you and I vow not to let anyone get between us...  
Yours truly,  
Sora Takenouchi  
Tai felt his hand reach for his wallet. He carefully placed the picture in his wallet and then took the bracelet off the door. He put the bracelet on and closed the locker door. He could feel the tears rising to his eyelids as he closed them for a brief moment. When he was off school property, he ran.   
Tai didn't care about anything anymore. He knew it was selfish to take his own life away, but nothing no more mattered at all. His decision was final. Tai took a last stroll around Tokyo. The tower, the park, all bringing back both sad and happy memories. As his eyes lay upon the building where he was brought in, for his entire life he knew it was time. He opened the door, where the stairs were piled up, as each step brought him closer to his destiny.  
Tai thought of the people and friends he would leave behind.  
Kari... his little sister. He wanted to watch her grow, but sadly he could not. When his first mistake was to let Kari outside when se had a fever. He never forgave himself. "I'm sorry, I can't kick the ball very good, Tai. You'll probably never wanna play with me again," A young Kari said in his mind.   
Sora... the sweetest girl. Tai still continued walking up the stairs. He looked back at all the times Sora was there for him. The biggest regret Tai still holds inside was the lack of courage he had. He never confessed his love for her. Then Matt took her. It was sorrow that Taichi will never let go. Tears left his brown eyes.   
He remembered the time; he gave Sora the hairpin. And the letter he wrote:   
Dear Sora,  
I'm sorry about what happened. I haven't felt this bad since the time I accidentally threw up in your hat and didn't tell you about it till you put it on. I know our relationship has been stormy lately, you said you loved thundershowers so what's a few raindrops between friends?  
Love,  
Tai  
Christmas, the holiday where Tai let Sora walk away. He spent nights after, restless. 'I shouldn't have let her go..' he thought. But he knew thinking could not help. Matt, his best friend. It was true he wanted to kill him, but he now knew he held no fault, for Tai didn't tell him.. That he loved Sora.   
Agumon.. The greatest friend. He didn't need to be human in order to be Tai's best friend. Agumon always supported Tai with faith and hope. When Tai was scared to cross the electric gate to save Sora, he gave Tai the courage that was needed.  
As the final door between Tai and his death was opened, he found himself on the rooftop, staring down at his destiny. He knew that Sora could never be with him for that was virtually impossible. Tai's only regret was letting Sora leave to Matt. Or maybe it was his own fault for not telling Matt.... The brisk wind blew against his brown hair causing it to lap over his eyes. Tears flooded in Tai's eyes. Over the edge, as his final memories were retraced once more his body had already descended from the great distance.  
Past images of remorse came back into his mind but Tai blocked them out. Realizing the world was closer to him as each second past, he knew he must have jumped already. Closing his eyes in deep thought, he said his final words, as his end was near, "I love you, Sora' And all was blank...  
  
  



	2. The Forgotten Tragedy

sleepless2

Disclaimer:I, of course.. Own nothing..

Well, this is the second part.. no.. it is not the end..

Ok.. If u wanna see the next part u can review at the end..

If u did not read the first chapter.. it won't make sense.. like why Tai wanted to kill himself.. well this is a bit short.

The Forgotten Tragedy

The high shrill of the phone startled Kari. "Hello?" "Is this the Kamiya residence?" "Yes, who's calling?", Kari inquired, a little worried. "This is the Odaiba Memorial Hospital, may I speak to your parents?" "They're not home, what's wrong? What's happening?" The receptionist took a moment to tell Kari the devastating news. "I'm afraid your brother, Tai Kamiya is in the hospital, reported in critical condition."

Kari wasted no time bolting out the door and to the hospital.. But on the way she wondered in her mind what was happening…. "Alright, we have a male, age 14, with vital brain damages.. report stats, quickly" a female doctor said. 2 nurses pushed the stretcher carrying Tai to a room nearby. "On 3 carry him onto the bed. 1..2..3!" A nurse handed the medical stats to the doctor. 

Meanwhile.. Kari burst through the door with Sora and Matt. "Where's my brother?!" She demanded to the receptionist at the front desk. "You can't see him. He's in serious condition, you'll have to wait." Tears started to flood through the girl's deep brown eyes. "I can't wait. I just can't!" She sobbed. Sora tried her best to comfort the crying girl.

"How could this happen? A car accident? What? I need to know." The doctor that was in Tai's room, came out. "Are u Tai Kamiya's sister?" "Yes." Kari said as her tears continue to flood. "Do u know anything about his condition?" Sora asked. The doctor hesitated to answer. "I'm afraid your brother's at a high risk if not surviving."

At the moment those words reached Kari, she began to sob in Sora's shoulder again. "3..2..1..Clear!" The high jolt of electricity shook the lying body. "There's no pulse! Again!" The second jolt was able to get Tai's heartbeat.. However.. " His brain isn't functioning!" One of the doctors cried. Wires were quickly wrapped around the unconscious body

"I can't stand this anymore. I hate being so helpless." Kari ran to Tai's room hoping to see some clue into what was going on.Her red eyes remained hidden, while the doctors scattered from place to place to meet Tai' aid. "There are no signals to tell if he's alive." The doctor said, to the other nurses and doctors in the room. 

One of the nurse noticed, the three behind the drapes. "I'm sorry, but u are not permitted to see this. With those words, she shut the drapes. "Tai.." Sora whispered softly. Matt took her in her arms, but she refused them. She remained by Kari's side.

Jolts of electricity demanded Tai to survive. When the doctors were about to give up, the monitor toned. Tai was alive.. "We have a steady pulse" The doctor spoke.. "Hopefully, he knows who he is." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tai is gonna fine." Matt said, with no worries. Sora and Kari glared at him. "What?? How can u be so insensitive? Your best friend is in ther, fighting for his life and all u can say is 'He's gonna be fine' What is wrong with u??" Sora demanded. The young blond was relaxed as if had not a care in the world. "I'm not saying that he's outta the woods, yet. All I'm saying is that Tai can do it." "And if he can't then what, Matt?" Sora replied.

Kari was shocked at how Sora was worried over Tai and how she acted against Matt. An exhausted doctor came from the operating room. "Operation was successful, u can see him but he's still unconscious." A tint of happiness lit up Kari's face as she rushed to see her brother.

His head was wrapped in bandages, as were his arms and left leg. "See, I told u Tai would make it." Matt grinned. Kari took Tai's hand and grasped it on to her grip. She wept on the bedside along side with Sora. Tai moaned softly. "Huh? Is he awake?" Sora asked. "Well it is possible, that even thought he is alive, there's still a chance that his injury could render him with amnesia."

Suddenly, Tai's eyes slid open. "Tai!" Kari said, hugging him. Tai didn't respond, instead he looked around the room as if he knew nothing within these walls. Familiar faces that he could not recognized.

The words that was said wasn't what the others had hope for… "Where am I??"

Was that good? 

Well review and the next part will come up..


	3. The Memories Of Love And Courage

The Memories Of Love And Courage

Hello.. This is the 3rd chapter.. 'one' more to go…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.. or the characters..

The Memories Of Love And Courage

Panic struck the 3. How could he forget…"Tai, can't you remember us?" Sora asked as a tear of sadness rolled down her cheek. "Who's Tai?"

The weakened body squeaked. Cries of loss hope began to fill the room with sorrow. "There's nothing we can do right now," the doctor said as she too, was fighting back the emotions. "Maybe, if you can find pictures or something that could help him remember his past, he could be able to recognize something. But for now go home, it's late. You can come back tomorrow."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kari returned home, with endless questions, she could never answer from her parents. "Where's your brother?" "He-he—he slept over at a friend's house" She quickly replied, she couldn't bear to tell them the truth. Before another word could be said Kari hid herself in her room. She searched for pictures; soccer balls anything that could help revitalize Tai's memory. " Tokyo Park, 1999" Kari held out a picture taken of all the Japanese DD including herself. "Hmm..wait a minute, why is.. could that be it?" Sealing the picture in an album with other photographs Kari had selected, she went to bed and wished she could hug her brother, as soon as possible.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning aroused Kari with new hopes. She quickly packed a soccer ball, some pictures of Tai and herself to bring to the hospital. "Bye mom, I'm going to Miyako's house for awhile. So that wasn't true, but it was the least of her worries. Stunned and surprised Kari found Sora in Tai's room alone. Tai's eyes were slightly opened, against the sun's ray of light. "Any luck?" Kari asked. Sora nodded, sadly, "He still has amnesia" The brown haired girl rested her position on Tai's bedside. 

She pulled out the soccer ball that lay on the bottom of her knapsack, "What is this?" "A soccer ball" "Good, ok, what's your fave sport? Tai took a moment to remember, "Soccer" Kari smiled, "Great!!" The door slowly creaked open, and Tk and Matt greeted the 2 young girls. "Are you ok?" Tk asked Kari. "Yeah." He (Tk) joined Kari by Tai's bedside and took out a picture. He showed it to Tai. It was of him and the brown haired boy in France, with Katherine. "Ok Tai, who's in the picture?" Tai slowly raised his finger to point at Tk in the picture, "That's you, me and a girl I can't remember who." Tk chuckled to himself, "That's Katherine, remember we were in France and we both had a crush on her?" Kari glared at Tk. "Whoops" his cheeks began to flush in crimson.

Sora froze, "Hey Tk, may I see that picture?" Tk handed her the scenic photo. She focused on the picture more so than anything else that surrounded her. A tingle of envy, started to rise. 'Wow, she's pretty, no wonder Tai had a crush on her.. I should've known Tai wouldn't fall in love with someone like—' "Hey Sora, you're zoning out on us" Matt interrupted her, back into reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry"

"Alright, big brother, remember this picture? You were 11 at the time." Tai tried to remember any clue that could help him, but sadly he could not.. he slowly nodded. Kari wasn't ready to give up yet. "I need some coffee," Matt yawned, as he slowly got up, "Wanna come?" He asked the auburn haired girl. "Sure, I guess."Right the second walked out the door, Kari took out the picture from yesterday. 

"Lemme ask you this question, did you ever have feelings for anyone?" Kari kept the picture facing toward her so Tai wouldn't see it. "Maybe, I don't know" Tai replied in totally confusion. Slowly, Kari turned around the picture.. The photograph, was with him and all the other DD except for the new kids, due to season 2 didn't start yet. Tai was standing next to Sora and they were pretty close to each other. 

You could definitely see that Tai's cheeks were flustered in crimson. However, beside Sora's other side, stood the blond haired boy, Matt. Tai studied the picture but not a spark lit his memory. "Ok, how bout this, I'll point to each individual in the picture and you have to identify then and tell a fact about each of them," Kari added.

Tai nodded. The first person was himself. "Um.. that's me, I think and I guess my name is Tai." "What's the second part of your name?" Tk questioned. "Um.. I-um-Taichi…Taichi Kamiya." Kari hugged her brother. in delight that he could remember his name. "alright how bout her?" Kari asked, pointing to herself. "Um..that's you.. Kari.. my little sister?" Kari nodded. The door opened and Kari quickly hid the picture in her knapsack.

"What's up? We could hear screaming from outside" the blond asked. "Um… nothing, the laughing must have been another room." Kari said quickly. "Must have been." A knock interrupted them. "Hi.." it was the doctor, "How is he?" Kari grinned, "he's great, he can remember his name now." "Wonderful, here, these are your brother's clothes from the incident 2 days ago, I'll leave them here." Kari bowed her head in gratitude. 

Hours passed by slowly and Tai begun to regain some basic facts to his identity. Matt sighed and looked at his watch. "Aw..I have to go now" 

"Yeah.. me too." Sora yawned. "okay, bye" Tk waved. "See ya" "Good bye everyone." The door closed and Tk, Kari and Tai were left alone.

Kari sighed, "Tk, when we first became Digi-Destined, did u notice any spark between Tai and Sora?" Tk took a moment to reflect his past and realized that she was right. "Now that you mention it, there was something going on between them." Kari rummaged for the hidden picture once again, "See? His face is blushing." She turned to face Tai. "Tai, your face is blushing in this photo are u sure you didn't have feelings for Sora Takenouchi?" Kari's expression demanded for an answer. 

"I can't remember," he whispered. Kari groaned ,"There's gotta be something, anything that could help, you….Wait a minute maybe the clothes u were wearing could help." Kari took Tai's clothes and dug in all the pockets. She pulled out a genuine leather wallet; she flipped through pictures and took a moment at each one.

"Ah-ha! This is a picture of you and Sora, together, alone." Kari shot the picture in front of Tai's eyes.'I remember that picture, but where? My memory isn't restored yet.' Tk peered behind Kari, "Maybe there's something on the back," he suggested. "Good idea" When the picture was faced back, the two read it silently to themselves.

"Tai, please try to remember this: Tai, you are such a good friend. You've always been there for me I wish I could repay you. But I do promise u this Taichi Kamiya, I will always be there for you and I promise not to let anyone get in-between our friendship…Yours Truly.. Sora Takenouchi." Kari, read aloud

A strain of memory jolted in Tai's memory back. He groaned in agony. 'What's happening? I'm…. starting to…. Remember' Images from Tai's past.. Sora.. Matt…Kari…Tk. The dreaded memories of courage, love and friendship, were slowly coming back to him. The sorrow… the endless pain of hope that someday he and Sora could have a relationship based on true love. "I-I-I remember" Kari's eyes lit up, she hugged her brother, in a tight grasp of never letting go.

"Tai, tell me.. why did you even try to take your life away? The angelic eyes glanced up to a pair of deep brown eyes filled with remorse. "I wanted to get away, from reality.. from life, " he replied. "Why?" "Because, well no offense to your brother, Tk, but I love Sora, I won't deny it, I do love her and every time I see her with Matt…"

Kari rested her head on Tai's lap, "Why didn't you tell me? Did u think I wouldn't understand?" "Perhaps.. I was in a position of negativity, I couldn't think straight. I never meant any pain for, any of you." the young girl released her tears and sobbed of the joy that finally came to be…. 

"I think u should tell, Sora, you love her," Tk replied, grinning. "I'm sure that she'll the same way." "How bout your brother?" Tai inquired.

"I know that u love Sora why more then my brother could ever love a woman. Tai you deserve to be with Sora.." 

"Thanks, Tk" 

Was that good?

One question remains…

Can Tai tell Sora how he feel? 

Couple of reviews and the answer is yours.. 


	4. Matter Of Opinion

matter of opinon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon..

Matter Of Opinion

Over the next few weeks Tai was completely healed. His legs, arms and memory were all back to normal. Of course, to recuperate his strength and courage he had to stay at home, besides Kari insisted. Tai laid on his bed for the first time in weeks. The picture that aroused his memory arrested his deep brown eyes. He held the picture as if it was water that would seep through his fingers. 

Though he fell unconscious through a silent coma, he could still sense Sora by his side. He could still feel moments where she brushed his hair away from his closed eyes. As he trance in his of all the sleepless nights where only he thought of her could only make it right Kari walked in. Her hand carried a large tray with food, desserts and refreshments " you need to eat" she said "OK" Tai obeyed.

*~*~*~*~

After the large meal, Tai decided he needed a walk Kari made him promise that he could be back home in one hour. As the brown haired boy nodded in agreement he walked out the door. He could see Sora's apartment just beside his as he traveled the short distance. Tai had crossed a few situations if Sora were to open the door. Matt would be there, possibly together alone. The image of them together… Tai would rather relive his suicidal moment.

However the result of breaking his little sister's heart had left Tai to remove the idea. He gathered for words, what would he say to her and a back-up plan in case Matt would be there. The first knock seemed to echo in Tai's mind. Lucky for him, Sora was home alone. 

"hey, tai, what's up?" the angelic girl greeted. "I need.. to talk to you…" Sora steeped aside of the doorway, "sure, Tai come in.." as the door shut behind him he felt his lips get tongue-tied. Tai quickly cleared his throat, "Ok.. this won't take long.. I just came here to say, well that-that

"what, come on, u can tell me.." Sora urged. "well it's hard for me- to say.. especially when you are dating Matt." Sora smiled, "Trust me, nothing u say will have much of an impact on me.."

"I'm in love with you.." Tai replied, hesitantly. Sora was in shock, "al-al- although that could." "are u ok?" The auburn haired girl vigorously shook her head. Tai looked at the clock when Sora could say the next word.Sighing in confusion, she asked, "Is that why you committed suicide?" Tai looked up to her auburn eyes that was filled with mixed emotions, slowly he replied in a low, quiet voice, "yes.. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this, but I do love you, Sora. When I first saw you, I knew that I would love you until my life ends."

He took a brief moment and continued, "Every time, I'm around you, I'm always well I feel happy.. but if Matt is who you really want to be with, I'll try to cope with it, but only if that's what you want." Sora slowly faced him.. "You want me to choose?" Tai replied, slowly.. "I'm sorry, but I can't live my life without an answer.. sorry, if that seems selfish but that how I feel.. " I understand.." 

*~*~*~*~*~

Sora spent days, nights trying to make her decision. Endless minutes of thoughts, notions, reasons. Yet, it led her to nothing. Choosing between to people is hard. Even harder, if you love both of them. She was left alone to reflect on her past. She discovered something. Matt.. Tai… always locked in an belligerent battle. Both of them were prone into clashes with one another. 

'That won't solve anything..' her mind wandered. Years have past and both Tai and Matt have become the best of friends. How was she able to choose on over the other?

Tai…there were many times the DD would fight losing battles, but no matter what, Tai was never undaunted. Sora admired his spiritual strength. He always apologizes for any mistakes he did. Kind, forgiving, courageous, Sora could name thousands of characteristics Tai carried. However, what Sora loved the most that he always accepted people for who they were. He never excluded people, when she was a tomboy; Tai still accepted her and talked to her when no one would.

Matt…the one who gotten her out of the dark trance she wallowed in. Sora had no idea how or when she had fallen in love with him. Maybe, it was her inner desire for popularity. She wasn't as beautiful as the other girls in her class, nor popular. Now that she was with Matt, she was a queen. 'Is that what I want?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, a paroxysm of distinctness had hit her. It was too obvious, he was the one.. Sora smirked at her final decision. She took the phone from the receiver and punched in the numbers that would dial to Tai's residence.

"Hi, Tai.. this is Sora, I just want to tell you that i made my choice." A depressed reply answered.. as if he already knew the answer. "Ok.. then I be there in a while."

Sora was anxious for Tai's arrival. She thought about her decision, thoroughly many times over. 'hopefully, Tai will be ok with this… he had suffered a lot..' The doorbell chimed and Sora lunged for the door . "hey Sora ," the boy sighed.. "Hi.. ok..u probably wanna know…well ok..

It's..

Tough.. chap 5 will come soon..

Maybe it's already up.. 


	5. The Final Decision For A New Beginning

the final decison for a new beginning

Ok.. Disclaimer time.. As usually I do not own the anime. If so..

Taiora fans would certainly be very happy..

The Final Decision For a New Beginning 

"So.." Tai started, "well. Who?" Sora trudged in front of him, "Before, I say anything, I want you to know that this is the hardest decision I ever made in my whole entire life and I hope you can support my decision. Tai nodded. Silence slowly began to fill the space between the two. The auburn haired girl realized that she could go back on her decision.. but she left her decision as it was.. with ? 

She recalled the time being spent on, with the final decision. When Sora was close to giving in.. a small but meaningful factor made her recognize that the only boy who was always there for her was ? It was so obvious to her. He had always been there for her. Back when she was a tomboy, he was the only one that treated her with the same respect and equality as his friends. ? …Sora would miss him, but she couldn't bear herself to be in an relationship where she regretted the fact she wanted ? more.

Eventually, Sora found the courage in her to break the silence. "However.. I came to the conclusion that I want to be with you, Taichi.." 

The brown haired boy couldn't believe what he had just heard, "Sora, are you sure, I mean this has an effect on everything.." Sora placed her soft hand on Tai's cheek, "Yes, Tai Kamiya, I wanna be with you and nobody else." The boy smiled," I promise you that you won't and never regret your decision." Gradually, both lips met in unison and strived never to let go..

Please review!


End file.
